More than a friend
by lizalacullen
Summary: Summary: okay I don't know where is story is going I'm just making it out it just comes to me . All I know is that Edward and Bella are going to fall in love. :)
1. Chapter 1

More than a friend

Disclaimer: don't own twilight saga or characters

Important note: I hope people like this story. (((This story may have spelling mistakes)))sorry but I'm just writing this story because it just come to me I'm not going to get a beta sorry its just too much work but hopefully I do a good job with this story I will try my hardest. Review if you like it please:)

Edwards pov

I'm walking I don't know where I'm going to I just don't care no more the girl that I love is gone she doesn't love me.

I don't know how but I'm still breathing with out her. I walked a little and I found a park it was small but it was heavenly and lovely. I found a bench to sit in, it had a perfect view. Kids where playing and having fun meanwhile I was demolish.

I wish I could be a kid again when I was a kid I didn't have much of problems as I do now.

I feel dreadful I don't know if I could keep going on with this it's not fair why did she have to lie to me I care for her, I adore her,and I love her meanwhile he dislike her, he harms her,and hates her. I gave her my love but it wasn't enough for her I guess.

It was getting darker people were leaving now it was getting late now.

A few minutes have passed and thats when I heard someone crying l look for who ever was crying and I found a girl maybe my age crying she was short, brown eyes,and brown hair.

I called her Hey there are you okay I asked her she nodded and started walking very fast.

Hey I called again but she started to walk a bit faster I'm not going to hurt you I yelled.

I didn't know why but theres something about her that made me feel... I don't know what?

I decided to leave now it was late and I was tired. I didn't see that girl on my way home because she walked this way may I add.

NEXT DAY

I was having a very easy day I guess not much work. I work for my dad I'm Vice President of our office and I decided to come to my favorite coffee place.

it has been a long time I haven't come to it maybe a few mouths.

I entered and sat in the table I always sit in and I opened my laptop to check my work a second time a few seconds had pass when I heard A very low voice say good afternoon sir how may I help you today may a take you order?

I didn't take my eyes from the laptop right away.

I would like some coffee and a piece of strawberry cake please I responded.

Okay is that it sir I heard her ask I looked up and I saw her.

It was her the girl that was crying last night in the park.

I saw her name tag it said Isabella swan. I looked at her again. Are you that girl that was crying last night in the park? I couldn't stop myself.

Yes, sir how do you know may I ask?

oh I just try to talk to you because I saw you crying and yeah I called you but you walked away.

I got scared sir she revealed.

Oh i wasn't goings to hurt you I just thought you would like to talk to someone you know sometimes I feel like I need to speak to someone I don't have friends I informed her.

She looked at me and explain that she doesn't have friend too.

She said thank you and she notified me that she had to go get what i ordered.

She came back a few minutes later and gave me my order. something else sir? She requested please miss swan called me Edward I said. Okay Edward anything else she asking no thank you miss Isabella

sir.. Edward you could called me Bella she stutter okay thank you Bella. I finished eating.

i had to get back to work Bella came for the dishes and I gave her 25 Dolores for being a very good waitress. Thank you Bella hope to see you soon take care bye I said.

She said thank you and said goodbye too. I was on my way to the door when I heard Bella calling me Edward sir she called.

Yes how could i help you I reply Bella smile and said you have a friend here sir.

Thank you Bella you have one there too I smile and headed to work.

Note: Hopefully you like it review what did you think about it thanks for reading it.;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight saga or characters

Special note: thank you to 4EVER, MIDNS, and WINSTONWOLFE. For adding me to your alerts thank you. Thank you to MIDNS for reviewing

Note: hopefully you like this chapter. Review please

Bella sawn pov

I still remember his hard words "Isabella I don't love you we should go our own ways."

When I heard that I couldn't even speak I just look at him. His eyes were hard like rock. One tear of mine rolled down and I just nodded.

The only thing I remember he saying was "thank you for understanding me" After that I heard nothing and I just ran I didn't know to where but i ran as fast as I could run.

After a bit I got tired and I started to slow down and started walking on. in tell i got to this very beautiful park

it was dark a bit but I didn't care I sat in a bench that's when I remembered Jacob again I started crying again I remember a guy that called after me.

He have red or brown hair I don't remember that much but his skin was very white and his eyes were green I guess that's all I remember about that guy he was cute I remember thinking but I guess if I saw him again I wouldn't know how he looked

I got scared and i started walking fast and more faster. I remember him saying something but I couldn't really make out the words I guess I couldn't really hear what he was saying because I was crying

I walked home my house was only five minutes away from the park I didn't know that there was a park near by maybe because I don't go out as much. that's all I remember now.

I meet Edward Cullen again in the coffee shop he was the guy from the park. Well I didn't know in tell he told me he was.

He's a nice person he even gave me 25 Dollars. I wish he know that I really meant that about us Being friends because I myself would like a friend a lot.

My phone was ringing and I look at the caller Id and it said that it was... Alice my sister.

Hi Bella I heard her speak.

Hi Alice I reply.

Bella are you coming home soon? Alice question

Alice am at work and I'm getting out in a little bit I responded her

Okay bells we are going shopping after you come home okay see you bye she said pleased.

But alice I have to tell you something first I said.

Bella we could talk in the mall alright so rush to come back please oh yea I almost forgot Emmett is going to come with us too okay bye bells.

Ugh! okay bye Alice

((((Later in the mall))))

Emmett was moody today he didn't want to be at the mall because let me tell you that we have been here for four hours

Bella could you tell our sister please to let us go I heard Emmett demand

Emmett you know she won't listen to me I reply

Please sissy Emmett said it very funny like a five year old child.

Emmett stop acting like that your our big brother and your acting like a baby alice hissed that him.

Okay fin one hour in that's it alice okay Emmett almost screamed

Okay thank you Emmett alice retort.

Alice is this okay I like it please pretty please I almost yelled

No! No! Bella look at that dress it is hideous I like this dress more better for you yea. Alice said

Alice you know I don't where dresses I hissed.

Please! It's gorgeous Bella please alice almost cried.

It was beautiful but I don't know i don't.. alice but I want the short to I informed her.

Okay, Bella go look around for more cloths okay alice said pleased

I walk away from alice and Emmett I started to look around I found a dress it was nice I was surprised I liked it that's when I heard someone say hello gorgeous I turned around and it was...

Thank you to all! Review;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Disclaimer: don't own twilight saga or characters

Note: thank you to all. I don't like this chapter at all but this is all I got sorry.

Bella's pov

Edward? I mean hi Edward. What are you doing here may I ask?

Hi Bella I came to buy a present to my sister an brother it's their birthday today.

Oh so they are twins I question

Yes but I don't know what to get them. You know I have always ask my girlfriend to get them there presents but she's gone know he said sadly.

Oh what happened to her?

She married a week ago. yesterday I heard about it that's why I when to the park to try and forget it. He tried to smile but his smile didn't rich his eyes. So I think I need help miss. Swan would you like to help me?

I smile I don't know what to say I need my sister alice to pick my own clothes maybe she could help us come this away please and I pull him with me.

He chuckled and walked. So miss. swan I didn't know you had a sister?

Haha! we just meet yesterday don't you remember.

True, it's just that it feels like i have known you for years he said.

That's how I feel also and I gave him a smile.

Bella! Who's this young men here? Alice asked smiling

Yes, Bella who's that guy there? Emmett said it rudely

Alice, Emmett this is Mr. Edward Cullen I meet him at work his is my friend.

Hi I'm alice Bella's sister she said it very pleased.

Hi alice nice to meet you call me Edward please as well as you Bella I told you remember.

Hola Eduardo como estas? Emmett said in Spanish (((NOTE: THAT MEAN ( HI EDWARD HOW ARE YOU)))

Edward smile at Emmett and said estoy Muy bien Emmett y tu? (((NOTE: I'm good and you emmett)))

Emmett laugh and said bien tambien (( NOTE: also good))

Well guys I think Edward needs your help he has to buy two present for his brother and sister I said smiling.

Alice smile and jumped up and down okay I have a good idea. Wait how old are they alice asked.

Well they are 19 years old the two of them they are twins.

That's great Edward what would you like to buy them alice asked.

Well I don't know Rosalie is should a Girly girl and jasper like history and cars a lot Edward said with a smile

Well than how about you get Rosalie this dress, shoes, necklace,and some make up. For jasper buy him a car they rich aren't you alice smiled.

Yes that's it thank you guys Bella Alice could you guys get Rosalie her present? Edward asked

Yes we both said at the same time.

Thank you guys. emmett could you come with me to pick a car for my brother please? He asked

Thank you Edward for asking I didn't want to be here no more Emmett almost jumped.

We all giggle at him. Okay let's go emmet Edward said.

HELP NOTE: I need help picking Jasper's car what would you like it to be? I don't know about cars so I need help. PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP. thank you for reading ;)


End file.
